Pumpkin Soup
by Mapon
Summary: Oneshot, sexual themes, BL-AkuRoku: Just a random AU about Roxas' and Axel's sex life and the problems that arise from it.


**Eriah:** (_sigh) I'm jumping on the KH BL bandwagon...I can't help it though, KH yaoi doujinshi is what got me addicted to BL. Anyway, first fanfic I ever wrote. Yippie? (confetti) Reviews appreciated! Flames...well, I guess if you have nothing better to do than flame my work then go ahead. I don't really care._

_**Warnings: reference to sex, BL and...anybody against marriage? looks around**_

_You chat to me like we connect _

_But I don't even know if we're still friends_

_It's so confusing_

It always took Axel a week to call back after sex. Of course, when he did call, he acted like his normal, cheerful self. Nothing seemed off. The first time it happened Roxas had worried that maybe, just maybe, Axel had been using him for his body. But then the week rolled by and Axel called, dispelling Roxas' worries. It was just something that Roxas tried to get used to after a while.

_Understanding you is making me _

_Not want to do _

_The things that I know I should do_

When finals rolled around at the university Roxas understood that they couldn't get together often. Yet even after finals ended Axel wasn't around as much. They got together, screwed each other, and then took off. Roxas, being the math genius he pretended to be, would always keep track of the time span from his meetings with Axel. They were growing larger, and the notes about the meeting usually only said 'fucked like bunnies'.

_But I trip fast and then I loose_

_And I hate looking like a fool_

Then winter break rolled around. And the screwing stopped altogether. Almost. Instead, Axel would take his blond angel to fancy restaurants, arcades, anywhere around the town. He insisted on making up for lost time. And Roxas didn't mind. It was nice to have Axel show his generous side. It was a very good Christmas, Roxas admitted. He'd gotten everything he wanted. Along with the special presents from Axel that had left him incredibly flustered and panting but satisfied.

_I just want your kiss boy_

_(kiss boy, kiss boy)_

_I just want your kiss _

_I just want your kiss boy_

_(kiss boy, kiss boy)_

_I just want your kiss_

The regular routine started back up when school did. Until Axel dragged Roxas into a closet (no, not the metaphorical one the blond was still in) every Tuesday and Thursday when passing period came around. He was always late for one of his classes on those days. He eventually got Axel to calm down a little, only arriving fifteen minutes late to class instead of forty-five.

_The lights are on and someone's home_

_But I'm not sure if they're alone_

_There's someone else inside my head_

_Living there to fill me with dread_

Roxas went searching for Axel one day after classes, finding the tiny house he lived in. The lights were on, the curtains drawn, and the silhouette in the window did not make Roxas happy. To the contrary. He rushed into the house, ready to tear Axel's head off for cheating, only to find that it was his brother Reno practically killing Roxas' boyfriend. At that point he calmed, rolled his eyes, and watched as the brothers did things that could and should have gotten them put in jail. It made Roxas remember that fire and Axel were bad things to have in the same room when he was angry. And lamps should be removed whenever Reno was even a little ticked off.

_This paranoia is distressing_

_And I spend most of my nights guessing_

_Are we not, are we together?_

_Will this make our lives much better?_

_I not in love_

_I just wanna be touched_

Spring break was the same as winter was. But Roxas was starting to worry, mostly because he couldn't stand not getting a blow job, hand job, some kind of 'job' every few days. Perhaps…it wasn't that Axel was using him, but that he was using Axel. Needless to say, this made him very, very worried and he spent the whole of a Friday in a bathroom telling himself he wasn't a terrible person. It didn't make him feel better.

_I just want your kiss boy_

_(kiss boy, kiss boy)_

_I just want your kiss _

_I just want your kiss boy_

_(kiss boy, kiss boy)_

_I just want your kiss_

The sex was getting hotter and rougher and more frequent. And Roxas was getting more and more worried. He would spend nights in the bathroom puking, unable to hold anything in. His was trimming down, if only slightly, because of the guilt that made food consumption impossible.

W_hoops I think I got too close_

'_Cause now he's telling me I'm the boy that he likes most_

_Now all messed up_

_It's not the first time_

_I'm not saying you're not on my mind_

_I hope you don't think I'm unkind_

Roxas fainted when Axel proposed. The ring was a simple silver band with a sapphire in the center. 'Like you eyes,' Axel had said. No, really, he fainted; as in, fell to the ground unconscious.

_I just want your kiss boy_

_(kiss boy, kiss boy)_

_I just want your kiss _

_I just want your kiss boy_

_(kiss boy, kiss boy)_

_I just want your kiss_

While getting over his concussion in the hospital Roxas thought. And thought. And thought some more. He thought so much the doctor yelled at him for having abnormal brain waves. But the decision in front of him… What really bothered him was that Axel hadn't been to see him.

_I just want your kiss boy_

_(kiss boy, kiss boy)_

_I just want your kiss _

_I just want your kiss boy_

_(kiss boy, kiss boy)_

_I just want your kiss_

But what made him know what his answer would be was when an amazing epiphany hit him. The odd feeling that had been crawling in his stomach ever since the Axel-less days at the hospital was worry and jealously. Jealously towards whoever was spending time with Axel when he should have been around Roxas. So the next day he marched up to the flaming red head, pick pocketed the ring when he wasn't looking and slipped it on his finger. The day ended and Roxas held up his left hand.

'It's alright if I wear this, right?' Axel gawked initially but then a huge grin broke over his face.

'Well, duh.'


End file.
